Imprisoned By The Darkness
by Arnold96
Summary: This is not a black butler / Kuroshitsuji story. But I hope you enjoy it, there will be demons, vampires, and a princess, in this long story, which im working to make it long.
1. Chapter 1

First chapter •Analyzing•

Demon agent Danny visions, runs through the entrance of the grande view point forest, a forest that had been yet to be explored, in pursuit of rainshadow, a demon who's powers can combined with any mass weapon and destroy a whole population in a single continent in the world. Very dangerous to fight, yet not so simple to find anyways. Only other Demons can find him for his huge energy. Danny makes his way through the forest and finds the prison where rainshadow had just escaped from. Killing zombies and destroying the prisons weapons Danny now have to figure out his way out, since rainshadow got away, he now has a worse problem, AN's headquarters reported that now that he've escaped, he's now in search for the kill-key, the kill-key, a power key that its in hands of the beautiful princess Ivory, who rules the kingdom of Bluewaters land and keeps peace. Danny now have to find him and find the key before he does.

AN's associations now have full location and details of rainshadow and the kill-key.

Report. "Rainshadow- Powerful Demon Who's mistakes almost destroyed the kingdom on first try, captured and lock in the Grande view point prison for 150 years, now he've escaped and headed to the Kingdom of Bluewaters land. The castle in which princess Ivory been ruling for almost a decade is now in danger. In control of the key, princess Ivory have no idea that Rainshadow is on his way to take the key and destroy the kingdom.

Kill-key- A key that can combined spiritual energy,thoughts, and powers into energy that can be control in mind. 150 years ago Rainshadow a Demon from the underworld stole the key from princess Dakota, the first princess after the king die protecting the kingdom. Rainshadow took the key and unlock the dark spirt Darknest, a spirt who lies under the Central Pyramid lab, in Sand Ocean desert. After king Alan sealed the spirt in the kill-key's lock, peace remained, until now, is just a matter of time till history repeats it self.

"Danny vision, your mission is to reach the castle and warn princess Ivory, and escape with the key she holds before is to late. Rainshadow just escaped the forest, you have to catch up, and go through Metal City, you've got an advantage to reach her first and avoid any problems with humans and their protection force, rainforest is located at the edge of the city, where he won't be seen. Now get going, we are in full analyzation so if something comes up a report will be reported to you shortly. Now get going, good luck!"

~Danny~ "got it! Initializing mission now."


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter •Fire from above•

"Princess Ivory, a messenger just reported that Rainshadow has just escaped and head this direction, We need to leave the castle!" ~Princess Ivory~ "But what about the people, the kids, the kingdom!?" "It doesn't matter they'll be find! He's coming for you only! Now lets go!" ~Princess Ivory~ " Well alright, lets go." After a whole morning of working and getting ready, princess Ivory warns the people and those who protects them to be strong and not be afraid, they'll be find.

Metal City 12:16 PM ~Danny visions~ "where's that damn exit... Fuck!" ~Misty mills~ "you've seem lost Danny, anything i can help with?" "Not you again..." Said Danny, "I know I've been getting in your way lately, but i need a favor to ask of you." Danny looked at her with confusion. "A favor?...are you really in need?" "No", said misty, "I need you to escort me to the kingdoms' castle of Bluewaters land, I've heard Rainshadow escaped from the Grande View Point prison, i thought maybe i could help and warn the princess." She explained. Danny with a smirk, "Well, lucky for you I'm on my way there, can you keep up?" He said. "Of course", Misty said, "Lets run!", And they both ran across the skyscrapers in huge adrenaline rush. 5:47 PM ~Rainshadow~ above metal mile skyscraper " what an interesting view, I've been gone for so long, soon i will turn this view in to a waste land!", he said, "now lets have fun, tonight...someone dies!"

9:06 PM ~Rainshadow~ ~Danny Visions~ Antenna skyscraper ~Misty~ "If Rainshadow reach the castle he'll kill the princess and take the key... Are you ok?" She said. "Watch out!" Danny shouted, "Well, Rainshadow, how long did it took you to get here? Are you aware of your surroundings?" Said Danny. "Just cause i don't show my face don't mean i have to walk down there, besides, its a waste of my time, i escaped because now my full energy has restored and I'm more than ready to kick your ass!", said Rainshadow, and right before Danny made his first move, Rainshadow had him by the foot, "What the...!?" Said Danny really surprised, then Rainshadow slam him against the antenna, it nearly broke, if its to break, the antenna will fall and kill innocent people below, almost weakened and badly hurt, Rainshadow with an evil and disturbing laugh transforms his arms into a sword, just about to kill him, Misty uses her flame attack and then tackled him, and fall off the scraper, Danny still stuck to the antenna realizes that Misty, not only saved his life, but she also destroyed the antenna and committed suicide, (as a joke of describing it, he though) of course she has no chance against Rainshadow and he joins the free fall, the antenna falls behind him making the action more intense, with a 10,000 ton piece of metal falling behind them. "I've gotta save misty and the people below!" He says, after 10 seconds he steps in a window and runs down breaking the ones he had run through already "Better than falling!", He says, Misty is falling, Rainshadow flees aways, "Good luck stoping this one agent Danny!" He says with a laugh, and lands on another building and escapes. "Fuck!", he says, if he dies the world goes with him as well!


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter •The threat•

Antenna skyscraper ~Danny~ ~Misty~ Misty wasn't dead, but badly hurt, she must have past out on the way down, he thought, Rainshadow had gone stronger, and he knows it. ~Danny~ "Wake up Misty!", he shouts as they fall. She awakes then right before they hit the ground, she opens her wings and fly up, but the antenna falls closer, and in a second, the 10,000 ton metal falls in them, Danny who is still hurt knows that mind control is a big problem, " you remember mind control right?", says Misty, "yea", he says "but i don't think i can make this antenna appear back up there.", he says "Is a good time to try it out, for good luck.", Misty says, Danny touches the antenna and out from the blue a green aurora surrounds the building and them, 4 floors left, Danny concentrates more, 3 floors left, 2 floors left, 1 floor left, Danny hits the ground, but still alive, they were at the top of the sky scrapper, Danny made it, but he've hurt himself more than before. "Danny!", screams Misty, " are you ok?" Danny gets up smiling, he's Fine after all. "We better go.", he says, "yeah let's go!" 1:37 PM ~Princess Ivory~ ~castle~ "Shall we get going?", she asks politely. "Yes princess of course.", "alright." Princess Ivory left the castle and head to Eagles Eyes Area, a place where she can be safe, the clouds turn gray and the sky gets cover without any sunlight reaching the ground, they stop, "weird.", she says, turning back just at the distance Rainshadow appears, "well, well, princess Ivory, I've been looking for you in the past to days, and this fine midday, I've found you.", he says with a growl, "what do you want?" Says a guard next to her, and in a blink of an eye, he's dead, "princess I've came here to make a deal, i want the kill-key, bring it tomorrow, at the top of mount canyon, or else I'll kill your kingdom and I'll make sure you watch how i behead all your people right before your eyes, choice is yours." He says, spins once, and in a dark purple smoke, he's gone, "My princess, what should we do?!", says the maid, "we do what he asks. I'm leaving tonight." She says, "lets head back to the castle." She said, "Yes ma'am." ~Danny~ ~Metal City~ AN's Headquarters Report "It seems Rainshadow has re-located to mount canyon, mount canyon is a dangerous mountain that is above the horizontal sphere in the south location of the kingdom, is about 20 miles away from it and 3 miles around strikop river, and the grave yards, is usually dark and cold, and no one dares to enter, Danny your task now is to reach the princess before she gets there, same old thing, but make sure you're prepare, Misty will help i just know she will. Your little girlfriend the-" "Shout up!" Says Danny with an eye twitch, "Good luck!" "Misty, you're familiar with a few family members that lived in mount canyon? Right?", Said Danny, "yes, my mother and sister lived in the caves." She said, "vampires have a good taste of living in the dark, and i love the dark.", she says, "I know, i need you to escort me there." He said, "what about the castle?", she asks, "the princess is leaving tonight to canyon, and we have to move fast before she reach it, we need to meet her on the strikop river.", he said, "how you know about all this?" Asks Misty, "I've been learning." He says.


End file.
